1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a computer-implemented product development system.
2. Description of Related Art
Efficient development of products is an increasing problem as products need to be developed quickly in a highly competitive environment. Development of a product normally goes through different phases, including conception, feasibility studies, prototyping, mass production and product support aspects. As each phase proceeds, it is normal to verify and confirm the viability of proceeding with a product development. Also, documentation has to be developed to support the different phases. Normally, deliverables are created and activities performed in each phase.
In the Applicant's experience, there does not exist, a system for creating process definitions and corresponding product descriptions, and then monitoring, regulating and centralizing product development in a manner to enhance the efficiency and flexibility of product development and different decisions that need to be made during the product development.
There is a need to provide a process for controlling product development in the different phases of the design, development and delivery of a product and its supporting documentation.